The Only One He Ever Loved
by Little Miss Illusional
Summary: The only person that Neil loves is Neil, right? Wrong! Neil's human too, and he's about to show one of the team that he has feelings too. RnR!


**Hey guys,**

**Just a quick oneshot that's been floating around in my head for a while. I just felt the urge to type it and publish it, a break from my much longer than anticipated Solstice (twilight). **

**Anyway, it's great to be back writing something for COTT. It seems like forever that I started writing for this. I think my stories have gotten better, and I do prefer Twilight. But this will always be my one true love (awww).**

**So, just a cute oneshot. It's based on that line by Archie – "The only person that Neil loves is Neil."**

**But, that may not be entirely true…**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Class of the Titans**

The Only One He Ever Loved

Flawless beauty?

_Check._

Perfect hair?

_Check._

Radiant smile?

_Check._

Neil sighed contently. His vigorous morning ritual was complete! The hour long shower, the deep-soak, the cleansing, the touch-up, it was done. And he looked more beautiful than ever.

Did he love himself? Was he too… vain? Those questions floated around endlessly in his head. Sometimes, he suspected as much. He was accused of this at least twice a day. _Neil, you're such a pretty-boy, Neil, you're so selfish. _He let these comments bounce off him. It didn't do got for his complexion to let insults sink.

_Goodbye, mirror_, he thought, leaving his room. _I lo- like you very much._

That would be a bit weird to do, to declare his love for a common reflective part of furniture.

Downstairs, just as he anticipated, no one was up. It was a Saturday, just past nine. _Everyone _slept in – Jay had them training extra hard on weekends. Due to his uncanny luck, Neil seemed to avoid the sweat sessions. He had other places to be – with Aphrodite, fetching equipment, running errands – though not running, of course. That would ruin his hair.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing. Well, nothing _edible_. Yesterday's leftovers, half a cheesecake, one of Odie's food experiments, Theresa's weird energy juice. Okay, nothing Neil felt like eating. A supermodel had to keep up his gorgeous appearance, and eating junk did not help this.

He closed the fridge and pulled out his hand-held mirror. _Always_ check the appearance.

Flawless beauty?

_Check._

Perfect hair?

_Check._

Radiant smile?

_Check._

There were footsteps coming from the stairs. He turned around, placing the mirror back in his pocket. There was a flash of orange-red hair. Theresa!

"Morning, Neil."

"Oh, it's you."

The redhead smiled. "Who else were you expecting?"

Neil smiled, flashing his beautifully sculptured teeth that belonged in a magazine or something.

To be honest, out of all the team, Theresa was the one he could relate to the most. Like him, she was used to more… classy stuff. She was rich, though she tried not to show it.

Inwardly, he sighed. She was also beautiful, like him.

"That was a pretty hard workout last night, eh? Jay had us working for _hours_." She rummaged through the fridge as she spoke, smiling as she found the disgusting juice. "Want some?"

Neil shook his head. "I don't drink poison willingly, thank you."

Theresa laughed. _She has a nice laugh_, he decided. "It's good for you."

"So is tofu, but you don't see me eating that." _Always_ have a witty comeback – show that you're not some complete airhead.

"True." But still, she found a glass and poured herself some of the liquid.

He looked away as she drained the glass. _Ew._

"I'm going for a run," she announced after she'd finished. "Want to come with?"

He could see it now in his head. He'd say yes, they'd end up having breakfast down at the diner, they'd get chatting, and he'd ask her on a date. So out of character for him, but maybe it was time for a change.

And, she was fairly hot. Why not?

But, at that exact moment, Jay stumbled down the stairs, half asleep.

In that instant, Theresa's eyes lit up, and Neil knew he had absolutely no chance with the girl.

"Morning guys," he said tiredly.

"Hi, Jay." Theresa had a different voice around Jay, Neil realised. More… compelling.

"Jay." He nodded a greeting. _Always_ show some sort of acknowledgment to the guy that tries to make you do push-ups till you faint.

"I'm going for a run, do you guys want to come or not?"

"Nah,"

"Yeah."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, confused at the other's – and their own – answer.

"Oh, well, let's go then, Neil." Theresa shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious that she would have preferred Jay, but Neil…?

"After you." Neil bowed mockingly, gesturing for Theresa to lead the way.

Outside, the air was warm and clear, and the sky was a perfect blue. The best weather they'd had all week, Neil decided.

"Keep up, Neil!" Theresa was already a good twenty meters ahead of him – man, that girl was _fit_. Maybe that sludge/juice actually worked…

He started running, catching up to the girl. She didn't speak, keeping her emerald eyes glued to the path ahead. Neil didn't bother. His luck wouldn't let him crash into anything, even if he tried. He watched the city go by as they ran. New Olympia was so _not _where he would choose to live. Too busy, too crowded.

And too many monsters. Way too many monsters.

"Breakfast?" He asked, half an hour later. He took Theresa's hand and led her into the first café he saw.

"Since you insist…"

He led her to a table next to the window. It overlooked the park, just across the busy intersection. How… romantic. Not.

Delicately, she picked up a menu. "Breakfast burger looks good."

He snorted. Theresa making small talk?

She dropped the menu. "Neil, what's this about?"

"Um, aren't I allowed to spend time with the second most beautiful person on the team?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "That's hardly a compliment, or an answer. Spit it out, Neil."

Wasn't it an answer? Neil was confused. _Girls_ were confusing.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we should hang out a bit more. Watcha doing tonight?"

"Avoiding dates with you."

Ouch. The girl knew how to break a heart… if he felt like letting the insult get to him.

"Aw, I'm not that bad, am I?" Neil kept his voice playful and low, but he couldn't ignore the small amount of shock that was growing in his mind. Theresa didn't like him?

The redhead sighed. "It's not you, Neil, it's just…" She trailed off, lost in thought. Deep down, he already knew her answer.

"It's always been Jay, right?"

She nodded. "I know I don't have a chance, but I'll always be waiting, you know?" She stood up. "Thanks Neil, but I think I'm gonna head back to the Brownstone for breakfast."

"'Kay."

Theresa left, and when she did, some part of Neil left too. His compassion? His selflessness, perhaps? Either way, he wasn't going there again.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the mirror.

Flawless beauty?

_Check._

Perfect hair?

_Check._

Radiant smile?

_Check._

Self absorbed tiny bit heartbroken pretty-boy?

_Check._

* * *

**I've always liked stories that show the other side of Neil. To be honest, he's probably the easiest character to write about – just mention his beauty ever few paragraphs and you're done.**

**Anyway, this doesn't mean that I'm coming back to COTT full time, but I might drop a few stories every now and then. No more huge multi chapter stories, not yet anyway.**

**Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


End file.
